Operators of sites such as museums and amusement parks typically seek to provide visitors with good experiences. To this end, site operators create, distribute, and/or post information that may be helpful to visitors. For instance, an operator of an amusement park or a museum typically distributes printed maps of the amusement park or the museum to guide visitors to various attractions within the amusement park or exhibits within the museum.
However, it is not uncommon for a visitor to unintentionally miss a particular attraction or exhibit within a site or to unintentionally backtrack to a previously experienced attraction or exhibit within a site. Moreover, it is not uncommon for a visitor to experience delay or frustration when trying to find a particular location within a site. For example, when a visitor wants to find a restroom, the visitor may first need to find and use a printed map of the site or a posted site directory to locate the nearest restroom. In some cases, the route to the restroom may be convoluted enough to confuse the visitor. For these and other reasons, there remains room to enhance experiences of users visiting sites.